La vie pourrie de William Shuester
by Dark Roz
Summary: Quand Will avait décidé de faire une visite surprise au lycée McKinley, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie atteigne des sommets jamais égalés de nullité médiocre. Ou l'art de s'amuser en se servant de Shue comme d'un défouloir... Réponse au Prompt "Détestable" du Mag' d'Alounet. One Shot Parodique. Slash en arrière-plan.


Bonjour à tous ! :D Celle qui n'a plus le temps d'écrire vous salue !

**Note d'auteuze :** Voici (tardivement) mon habituelle réponse au prompt lancé par moi-même, que vous pouvez retrouver à la fin du **3ème** **numéro** de **Fanfiction, LE MAG** (tous les liens sur mon profil). Le prompt en question, intitulé "**Détestable**", était une sorte d'appel au _bashing_ consistant à **s'acharner avec haine et sadisme** sur un personnage au choix. Comme mon titre l'indique, mon choix s'est arrêté sur un certain Will Shuester, allez savoir pourquoi… :P

**Disclaimer :** Glee ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et ses collaborateurs. Que j'honore ou massacre leur œuvre, je n'en tire aucun profit. Injustice criante, mais réalité que je suis (presque) prête à accepter…

**Avertissements :** Slash en arrière-plan (et bien glorifié), alors homophobes dehors ! C'est également d'un genre parodique, alors à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Et je le répète, j'ai choisi Mister Shue comme cible et il s'en prend plein la tronche, alors je déconseille cette fiction à ses fans.

**Rating :** K+ ! Oui j'ai honte, vous avez pas idée comme j'ai honte (vivement le grand retour du M !) :S

Voilà, les formalités d'usage sont passées. Maintenant, il est temps de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture – ou pas... O:)

* * *

**.**

**La vie pourrie de William Shuester**

**.**

William avait beau prendre très au sérieux son nouveau poste à Washington, il n'avait qu'une hâte : faire très vite évoluer les choses au Congrès pour pouvoir enfin reprendre son ancienne vie. Eh oui, Lima lui manquait. Le Glee Club lui manquait. Emma lui manquait. C'est pourquoi il avait profité d'un jour de congé imprévu pour sauter dans le premier avion.

Et le voici, arpentant avec nostalgie les couloirs du lycée McKinley en quête d'un visage connu. À son plus grand déplaisir, la première personne qui croisa son chemin fut le détestable principal.

« William ?! », s'étonna-t-il, une expression contrariée sur le visage. « Vous ne deviez pas revenir que dans un mois ? »

« Si si, je passe juste en coup de vent rendre visite à mes élèves », s'expliqua Shuester, refroidi par l'attitude de Figgins. « Pourquoi, ça pose un problème ? »

« Non non non ! », se reprit le principal. « C'est simplement que je n'aurais pas pu vous rendre votre poste immédiatement. Même si monsieur Hudson s'occupe – étonnamment – bien du Glee Club, vous vous doutez que j'ai dû engager une remplaçante pour le poste de professeur d'Histoire… »

« Miss Holiday ? », se réjouit Will.

« Oui, mais vous ne devriez… William, attendez ! »

Ce bon vieux Shue ne l'avait évidemment pas écouté ! Enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir l'excentrique remplaçante, il filait déjà vers son ancienne salle de cours, inconscient de ce qu'il allait y découvrir…

Et là, derrière la porte entrouverte, se trouvait en effet Holly. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle plaquait quelqu'un contre le mur, et ce n'était certainement pas dans l'intention d'entamer une partie de dominos…

Will aurait dû s'en aller. Il aurait dû refermer discrètement la porte puis faire demi-tour, il aurait dû respecter l'intimité de sa collègue. Mais il était trop curieux de savoir sur qui elle avait mis le grappin… Curiosité qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il entendit un « Hum, Holly… » murmuré d'une voix familière… et féminine ! Attendez, ce n'était quand même pas _elle_ ? Cette possibilité lui glaça le sang.

« Mmh, la bonne sœur s'est bien décoincée depuis la dernière fois… », soupira la blonde avant de se pencher vers le cou de son amante, révélant le visage de… Emma ?!

Le prénom de sa fiancée resta coincé dans la gorge de Will, paralysé par le choc.

Impossible ! Emma était folle de lui. Elle allait _l'épouser_. Il devait y avoir une autre explication, Holly devait la forcer. Mais oui, c'était ça ! Et les gémissements que la rousse poussait étaient en réalité des appels au secours étouffés par la blonde machiavélique.

Sa chère et tendre émit soudain un « encore ! » empli de désir et d'envie qui démolit d'un seul coup sa théorie désespérée.

Au plus bas suite à cette douloureuse découverte, William ne prit même pas la peine de signaler sa présence, et préféra faire demi-tour. Il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard, là il voulait juste penser à autre chose pendant le plus longtemps possible… Et d'habitude, dans pour ça il avait… le Glee Club !

Toujours déprimé, mais impatient de retrouver ses anti-dépresseurs personnels – euh, pardon, ses _élèves_ – il se dirigea vers la salle de répétition, dans l'espoir de trouver dans la musique un peu du réconfort…

Une fois arrivé, il vit par la porte entrouverte l'ensemble du groupe répéter joyeusement une chorégraphie sur une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas. La chanson semblait enjouée, rapide et… moderne ! Certainement pas le genre qu'il aurait choisi. Pourtant, tous semblaient s'amuser énormément. Will avait l'impression qu'ils savouraient plus cette performance-ci que toutes celles qu'il avait lui-même composées.

Ils avaient même réussi à rallier de nouveaux membres ! Comme ce footballer que le cadet Puckerman guidait gentiment dans ses pas, ou cette cheerleader blonde qui dansait avec Marley. Will avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à recruter, et encore plus à tous les faire s'entendre, alors que là ça semblait une évidence.

C'était vraiment comme s'ils se débrouillaient bien mieux sans lui… Et dire que c'était lui qui avait proposé ce poste à Finn ! Si seulement il avait su que ce grand crétin lui volerait la vedette ! Oui, Finn était son chouchou, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être un directeur de chorale plus apprécié encore que lui…

Et regardez-les, tous, en train de sourire comme s'ils se fichaient de son absence. Même ici, dans ce cher club pour lequel il avait tout sacrifié, on n'avait plus besoin de lui !

Une vague envie de se pendre traversa l'esprit de monsieur Shuester. Heureusement – ou malheureusement, ça dépend du point de vue – cette brève pulsion suicidaire fut chassée lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le percuter.

« Oh pardon, je vous avais pas vu », s'excusa la blonde en tenue de cheerleader qui venait de se cogner.

« Ce n'est pas gra… Brittany, comment vas-tu ? », s'extasia William en la reconnaissant.

« Comment vous connaissez mon prénom, vous, d'abord ?! », paniqua la jeune fille.

« Mais enfin Brittany, c'est moi. Monsieur Shuester ! »

« Désolée, mais je dois y aller », fit-elle en poursuivant son chemin, confuse. « Je suis en retard au Glee Club et en plus, j'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus… »

Bam ! Celle-là, Will ne l'avait pas vu venir, et il se la prit comme une grosse claque bien douloureuse en pleine face. Un inconnu ? Génial…

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, puisque un deuxième choc survint, plus violent cette fois-ci, car le jeune homme qui venait de le percuter portait une montagne de cartons – qui s'écrasèrent glorieusement sur le sol, évidemment.

« Putain, vous faites chier ! Vous pouviez pas vous mettre ailleurs que dans le passage, merde ! »

« Puck ?! Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour à Lima », se réjouit à nouveau Shuester en l'aidant tant bien que mal à ramasser ses cartons. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Assistant non-officiel du dirlo de la chorale », se vanta Puck.

Intérieurement, Will faisait la danse de la joie. Alors comme ça, Hudson avait besoin d'aide… Intéressant…

« Finn a du mal à s'en sortir tout seul ? », jubila-t-il.

« Ah ça non, mais ça me fait plaisir de venir donner un coup de main », admit Noah. « Et faut dire qu'on assure comme des malades tous les deux… »

« Et est-ce que… »

« Pas l'temps ! »

Puckerman entra à son tour dans la salle de chant. Il posa ses cartons sur une chaise, jeta un regard fier à la brillante mise en scène en cours de répétition, et – plus surprenant – roula une petite pelle au "dirlo de la chorale", j'ai nommé Finn Hudson, en guise de salutations.

Si Will était surpris et déstabilisé par cette démonstration publique d'affection, c'était la jalousie qui l'emportait. Lui n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, sortant – correction, _étant sorti_ – avec une femme trop innocente pour ce genre de choses. Bien qu'Emma ne devait plus avoir grand-chose chose d'innocent en elle, à l'heure actuelle…

Donc si on résumait, Will n'avait plus de fiancée, plus de Glee Club, plus d'admiration de la part de ses élèves, et était en plus de ça sur le point d'être oublié de tous. Ah en fait non, l'envie de se pendre n'était pas partie, en fin de compte…

Que lui restait-il ?

Des amis, peut-être ? Enfin, si on enlevait Holly pour haute trahison, Sue dont les sarcasmes seraient impossibles à supporter en ce triste jour, et April qui lui conseillerait quelques verres pour oublier, il nous reste…

Après une très longue minute de forte concentration, Shue trouva enfin un ami potentiel. Et, coup de chance, il se trouvait dans ce lycée. David Martinez.

Oui, Will cherchait désespérément une personne sympathique pour garder ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit souvenir agréable de cette visite – ou bien il serait capable de ne plus revenir du tout dans cette maudite école.

C'est donc en bon désespéré qu'il vint frapper à la porte du bureau de David, qui semblait ne pas s'y trouver vu l'absence de réponse.

Génial, son dernier espoir de voir un visage amical tombait à l'eau… Ah non, on ouvrait enfin.

« William ?! », s'étonna David en apparaissant à l'embrasure de la porte, surpris et… ébouriffé ? « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Juste une petite visite à mes _collègues_ bien aimés », éluda Shue – surtout ne pas penser à Emma et Holly, surtout ne pas penser à Emma et Holly… – avant d'ajouter : « ça te fait pas plaisir que je vienne te voir ? »

« Si si, por supuesto ! », s'empressa de répondre Martinez, laissant enfin apparaître son magnifique sourire Xtra White. « Tu nous manques à tous, William… »

David s'en voulait de mentir aussi effrontément à un ami, mais pour lui la gentillesse l'emportait toujours sur la sincérité, c'était une règle.

« Tu as l'air bizarre », remarqua Shuester, d'une inhabituelle perspicacité. « Je dérange ? »

« Non non, pas du tout ! Je faisais rien de spécial… »

« Mais bien sûr ! », se moqua une voix masculine depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Le sourire de David se crispa et il prit quelques teintes de rouge, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire…

« Attends, il y a quelqu'un dans ton bureau ?! », s'écria soudain Will comme si ce n'était pas déjà évident.

« Raté ! », intervint encore la personne, dont le timbre était bizarrement familier. « Je suis pas dans le bureau, mais _sous_ le bureau. Nuance ! »

« Mais je connais cette voix ! », hurla William, saisi d'horreur. « Comment vous pouv… Est-ce qu'il… David, pourquoi ?! »

Avant que Shuester n'ait le temps de formuler une question plus cohérente, un jeune homme – complètement débraillé malgré son élégante veste de la Dalton Academy – apparut aux côtés de David. Sebastian Smythe, évidemment !

« Alors que ce soit clair », commença-t-il, « j'ai la majorité sexuelle, je suis plus que consentant – c'est même moi qui l'ait pratiquement forcé – et comme il enseigne dans un autre lycée que le mien, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il exerce une autorité sur moi. Quelque chose à redire ? »

Will était sans voix.

« Je préfère », fanfaronna Sebastian avant de se tourner vers David. « Et toi, défends-toi un peu ! On dirait que t'es un criminel. Bon, je te laisse te débarrasser de ce _truc_, histoire qu'on puisse fêter dignement ta "non-criminalité"… »

Et, après une main aux fesses tout sauf discrète, notre épique Sebastian retourna dans – _sous _– le bureau.

« Désolé William », soupira Martinez.

« C'est plutôt _à lui _d'être désolé de nous avoir interrompus ! », remarqua Sebastian.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je crois… », comprit enfin Shuester. « Pardon pour le dérangement. »

Et c'est sur cet ultime fiasco que le professeur reprit le chemin de l'aéroport.

Mais il avait tout de même appris deux choses aujourd'hui.

La première était que sa vie amoureuse (Emma), professionnelle (Glee club) et sociale ("amis") était un véritable désastre dont le suicide serait une solution honorable.

Et la seconde, que l'homosexualité était en fait le secret du bonheur – et ce ne sont pas Finn, Puck, Emma, Holly, David, Sebastian (et sans doute beaucoup d'autres pas encore démasqués) qui diraient le contraire !

Tout ce qu'il restait à William Shuester, c'était ce siège au Congrès. Et il espérait vraiment qu'ils ne vendaient pas de cordes dans l'avion qui le ramènerait à Washington. Parce qu'il risquerait d'être tenté.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**Si toi aussi tu es intimement convaincu(e) que Will est une erreur/une tache/une bouse/un caca : REVIEWES !**

**Si tu appréciais Will mais que j'ai miraculeusement réussi à te faire changer d'avis : REVIEWES !**

**Si pour une raison obscure, tu as aimé cette fiction : REVIEWES !**

**Et si tu m'aimes : REVIEWES !**

**P.S. :**** il n'est pas interdit de reviewer pour d'autres raisons, évidemment… O:)**


End file.
